Mile High Inside
by seditionary
Summary: Hotch and Reid join the Mile High Club  sex on a plane! . Slash, sex, naughty words. Another Kink Meme entry.


"Not. One. _Word."_ Hotch had just removed his lips from Reid's; he had the young profiler's back pressed against the wall in the BAU jet's bathroom. The tiny space allowed little room for maneuvering-Reid was arched backward, his legs on either side of the toilet. The unit chief had one arm encircling Reid's waist, supporting him; his other hand was now firmly over Reid's mouth, preventing the protests Hotch was certain were on the way. But, Reid merely nodded, his eyes large over the grip of Hotch's palm. He then lowered his hand and allowed Reid the use of speech.

"Hotch, please... they might hear us," Reid whispered.

"Not if you're quiet. They've all dozed off." Hotch smiled reassuringly and proceeded to unbutton Reid's pants. "I need to be inside you. _Now." _Reid nodded again, but he couldn't help but look worriedly around the cramped little room.

"But-how? I mean, there's barely enough room to, you know, use this thing for its intended purpose, how in the world do you think-"

"Just hush, for once. Turn around." Reid gave Hotch a disapproving frown, but obeyed the order. Hotch took a travel-sized bottle of hand cream from his pocket-he'd grabbed it on his way out of the hotel room-and coated his middle finger. He then gently began fingering Reid's tight little hole-_so damn tight. _Hotch hadn't been able to swing a tryst with him for the last three days, and it was almost as impenetrable as the first time Hotch's cock had entered that virgin little ass. "Relax," he ordered, and Reid gave a slight huff of irritation.

"That's not exactly easy, given the circumstances."

"Try."

"Okay."

Hotch felt Reid take a deep breath, and Hotch immediately pushed his finger inside. Reid hissed, but quickly spread his legs as far apart as the space would allow-which wasn't much-and worked his muscles in counterpoint to Hotch's firm thrusts. In a matter of minutes, Hotch asked, "Ready?"

Reid glanced over his shoulder, shrugged and nodded. Hotch slicked his cock and pulled Reid's hips toward him. He slid the tip into Reid's heat, and pushed steadily until he was a few inches inside. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Reid panted. Hotch's girth was forcing him open, more so than was comfortable, but by now he didn't care. He thrust his ass back against Hotch's cock, wanting him in deeper; his wish was quickly fulfilled as Hotch gave a deep stroke, filing Reid to the hilt. Reid braced himself against the wall; Hotch began fucking him in earnest.

"God! Oh, fuck-Hotch, fuck me, that's so good-"

"Shh!" Hotch reproved him, but he couldn't help but grin. "Do I have to do this with my hand over your mouth the whole time?"

"N-no. I'll... be quiet."

"Good. Let's try that again." Hotch went back to the slow rhythm of deep penetration, keeping a firm grip on Reid's hips as he slid in and out. Reid was now whimpering in an attempt to stay quiet, and Hotch clamped one hand around Reid's cock, and, wisely, the other over Reid's mouth. The added stimulation made Reid cry out uselessly against his supervisor's hand and he bit down on the finger that was forced between his lips.

"Oh, fuck!" Hotch cried. The pleasure of the pain sent him over the edge and he spurted thick ejaculate deep into Reid's velvety channel. The intensity of his orgasm made him squeeze Reid's cock into orgasm; Reid came all over Hotch's hand, a warm eruption of creamy fluid that Hotch used as lubricant as he finished Reid off in a series of quivering aftershocks.

They stood there for a moment, panting, still joined, each enjoying the delicious sensation of post-orgasmic bliss with their bodies pressed tightly together. Hotch kissed Reid's neck, then slowly withdrew. Reid made a soft moan of regret, but managed to turn to face his lover. They kissed deeply, then helped each other pull up their pants and clean up.

When they were more or less presentable, Hotch opened the bathroom door.

Rossi was standing there, arms folded over his chest, a look of puzzled dismay on his face. He watched as Hotch stepped out, followed by Reid, who stumbled over the lip of the doorway, almost into Rossi's arms.

"Sorry," he gasped bashfully before hastily scooting back to his seat. Rossi shook his head and shot a look at Hotch.

"Couldn't even wait until you got him home, eh?"

"I was merely... helping him with his zipper," Hotch stated flatly.

"Ah. I see. My... mistake." Rossi rolled his eyes and made his way into the tiny bathroom.

Hotch smiled to himself and returned to his seat next to Reid, who had already slipped into slumber. He closed his eyes and had almost fallen asleep himself when he heard a girlish giggle, followed by a manly laugh. He opened his eyes and looked around and deduced that Rossi and Garcia were joining the Mile High club themselves. He pushed a lock of hair away from Reid's forehead, planted a kiss in its place and settled in for sleep.


End file.
